


Idiots in Love

by sanjitea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjitea/pseuds/sanjitea
Summary: Zoro wished Sanji would notice his feelings to him, without bothering to go outside of his comfort zone. It took some bottle of liquors to work it out.





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small quick drabble i randomly got an idea of- and maybe it was a little bit messy, sorry.  
> i hope you enjoyed it anyway^^
> 
> i am also on [tumblr](https://sanjitea.tumblr.com/) under the same name, feel free to talk to me anytime.

When it comes to Zoro and Sanji, calling each other by nicknames could be considered a normal thing.

“Marimo!”

“Idiot!”

“Bastard!”

“Pervert!”

Whenever the two squabbles, everyone else tend to ignore them and go on with their daily lives. The two often fought over something so trivial like a surfboard.

Their fight normally began from a trivial matter, and then it continued to bickering with the nicknames.

The said cook was too busy getting distracted by every living creature with a pair of boobs attached on them. It sent rage and jealousy engraved in Zoro’s stream.

“Stupid ero-kappa.”

Every time Sanji spins and dances for women, Zoro felt a bit of clutch in his stomach. He wouldn’t ever admit that, but he sure wished to get Sanji’s attention. No, Zoro didn’t want to get swooned. He wanted the Cook. The true and honest Cook that was always been with him.

He loves baiting the Cook. Because no matter what, he was always responding to it. It sent chill down his spines and oh God- he was so excited every time he and Sanji began their sparring. Sanji, without doubt is one of the crew’s strongest member; someone who can stood up for himself and against Zoro. Zoro smirked to the thought that they made a perfect combination.

The other problem is, Sanji was hard to please. The said man is a romantic. And Zoro never considered him to be anything related to that. Sanji was also _too straight_ at times, even though he was flaunting his pants most of the time.

Sometimes, Zoro felt like dropping a bomb or two. Just to leave some hints to Sanji and try his luck. Maybe, if he was ever so lucky the Cook would notice his feelings to him.

He often spat out the words “Pretty Eyebrows” or “Love Cook”. However, apparently Sanji always took those as insults thus sparked another fight between them.

People said understanding a woman is hard.

Zoro believed understanding Sanji is far more complicated than a simple woman.

He only find out just then, during one of their parties in one of the islands- that Sanji does, in fact liked him back.

The idiot was pretty much drunk. He was never the type who could hold his liquor, after all. Much to Zoro’s disapproval, Nami had ordered him to be the one who took Sanji back to the ship.

The Cook was pretty much red and hot, and spluttering weird things.

 _Shit_ , Zoro could feel waves of arousal coming. _Fuck, fuck…_

But, no. He was not that kind of person- he will never be that kind of person. Taking disadvantage during the Cook’s current state was against his codes as a man.

 _Calm down_ , Zoro told himself.

Eventually, he managed to bring Sanji into the room they rented for him. The original plan was to drop Sanji and head back outside just as instantly. He didn’t expect Sanji to be tugging at the end of his clothes when he was about to drop him off on the bed.

“Dun’t… go,”

The idiot really did outdo himself with the drinks. Zoro sighed.

“Cook, let go.” Tried to get Sanji off of him once again, only with no avail.

“No…” Instead, he snuggled to Zoro. “…warm,”

“I’m going to slice you off.” Zoro replied, this time with a pissed tone. Maybe the idiot would realized it was him, maybe the idiot wouldn’t.

“No,” Sanji refused again, probably didn’t know what he was talking about. “…love you,… Don’t go…”

Zoro sighed. “I am not your Nami-san or Robin-chan.”

“…Zoro,” Sanji uttered Zoro’s name. _The Cook was still out of it_ , Zoro thought. However, Zoro couldn’t help but get a little shocked by hearing his name called out from the blond’s mouth.

“Zoro… never seemed to notice…” Sanji began to mumble, “The idiot only thinks of himself…”

The cook was half giggling.

“He didn’t… notice my efforts… ‘lways sleep… orr… gett lost…”

“I’m not lost.” Zoro naturally encountered.

“Stupid… idiot… marimo…. He doesn’t know how much… I loved him…”

Those words hit hard into Zoro’s chest. Hearing the love of his live loved him back all these time was quite a shock. He never expected any of it. “Cook…”

“Always put… extra meal for his training…. Stupid… idiot…” Sanji’s eyes dropped to a close. The blond was pretty out of it.

“…You are the idiot, idiot.” Zoro replied, slowly patting Sanji on his head. “You were the one who never noticed-”

“…lways looked for him whenn he gettts…. Lostt….”

“No, you’re the idiot Love-Cook. Always chasing after a woman. How am I supposed to know you liked me back? Stupid.”

“Stupid,…”

Sanji was slowly falling asleep, and it was not like Zoro could go anywhere at this point with the blond clinging on him. He didn’t know if he could consider it his luck, but the Cook would definitely panic in the morning to find him them in a same bed. Either way, Zoro was planning to talk with Sanji about the matter, no matter what.

“stupid… Marimo… love,”

“Sleep now, _Sanji_.”

Zoro closed his eyes, embracing the blond in his arms.

When morning comes, a talk is going to be in order.

And if he really was that lucky, maybe he could get a round or two after that.


End file.
